


Day Twenty:Flowers/Gifts: Lillie's,rings and a necklace (Sanji/Oc)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Gift Giving, Original Character(s), Rings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sakura told Sanji that she has a rough Day and of course Sanji wanted to make her smile and make her day,so he pulls out the Romantic side for her.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 6





	Day Twenty:Flowers/Gifts: Lillie's,rings and a necklace (Sanji/Oc)

**Author's Note:**

> -i really didn't have a great Title but hey,this works for it as it's gifts names-

Sakura had walked into the comfy home,she sighed loudly as she pushed her Heavy winter coat off and hung it up,letting the few droplets of rain dry off,Next came the heavy boots,pulled off reveling the black fluffy socks,she dropped her Currier bag by the doorway and walked further into the home heading towards the living room,pulling her hair down as she walked, smoothing the small peice's that framed her face

"S...Sanji-kun?"

She sat down onto the couch,and frowned

"He's not home yet...got it"

She pulled the TV remote out from the draw and put on a random movie and curled up with a blanket,smiling 

Afterawhile she heard the door open and softly close,followed by a rustle and a thud.

"Sanji-kun? is everything alright? D..do you need a hand?"

"I'm okay Hun! Just sit there for me please?"

Sakura had nodded and waited patiently for Sanji to appear,which he did by gently placing his hands over her eyes and kissing the top of her head

"Hi princess,I need you to keep your eyes closed for me? Okay"

She nodded gently as He removed his hands,she kept her promise and her eyes stayed shut 

Sanji smiled and walked back around with what he had in his hands,softly placing them onto the table,biting his lips nervously.

Three things he had for her,just to make her smile as she had called him saying she had a tough day

"Okay Baby,open your eyes."

Sakura opened her eyes gently as she nervously laughed,blinking her ice blue eyes to adjust,seeing Two small gifts and a Bouquet of White Lilly's

"S...Sanji? W...what's this for?"

Sanji smiled and sat down next to her,as she gently rubbed the white petal in between her Fingers

"You called,saying you were having a tough day and I had these small gifts for you forawhile and thought you would smile from them"

"White Lillie's...you remembered."

Sanji placed a soft kiss onto her lips,softly humming as they pulled away

"Of course,now come here and you can open them".

Sakura giggled and reached for one gift, gently picking at the wrapping paper,slowly reveling a red box,she raised her eyebrow but countinued opening it.

Once the red box was Free,she gently lifted the lid,showing off the plush Black bedding that was contacting a Necklace.

The chain was a white Gold in colour and in a small Heart shape was A beautiful almost blue gem.

Aquamarine.

She knew that gem perfectly,since it was her Beloved's birth gem.

"Aww..Sanji it's so pretty!!"

Sanji smiled and softly kissed her cheek, Gently picking up the necklace

"Hold your hair back"

She nodded and lifted her hair up,as Sanji gently clasped it around her neck,smiling

"Beautiful."

Sakura blushed and giggled as Sanji handed her the smaller box,smiling.

This box wasnt wrapped,but was a small navy blue box.

"F...for a clarification,it's not a engagement ring,I wouldn't propose like this"

"I thought so"

Salura lifted the lid of the box and blinked harder,it was another peice Of Jewelry,but this time it was a small silver ring,with a very small Lapis lazuli in the centre of it. 

"Awww,Sanji! I love it,it's so pretty"

She slide the ring on and smiled softly,cupping Sanji's face softly kissing him

"Thank you Love"

"Of course Hun,you had a rough Day and I wanted to make you smile"


End file.
